1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to surface-emitting type devices and methods for manufacturing the same.
2. Related Art
A surface-emitting type semiconductor laser has a smaller device volume compared to an edge-emitting type semiconductor laser, such that the electrostatic breakdown voltage of the device itself is low. For this reason, the device may be damaged by static electricity caused by a machine or an operator in a mounting process. In particular, a surface-emitting type device such as a surface-emitting type semiconductor laser has a certain tolerance to a voltage in a forward direction, but has a low tolerance to a voltage in a reverse direction, and the device may be destroyed when a voltage in a reverse direction is impressed. A variety of measures are usually implemented in a mounting process to remove static electricity, but these measures have limitations.
With respect to edge-emitting type semiconductor lasers, for example, Japanese Laid-open patent application JP-A-2004-6548 describes a technology in which a laser diode is connected in parallel with a capacitance element to improve the electrostatic breakdown voltage.